


santa baby

by Kinky_Darth_Nemo



Series: Omega!Apollo and his Alpha!Ares [3]
Category: Ancient Greek religion and lore, Greek Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (and he is very smug about it), Alpha!Ares, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ares Has a Big Dick, Ares is rough okay but Apollo likes it, Begging Apollo, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Buttplugs, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasming, Eating out, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Objectification kink (i think), Omega!Apollo, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Size kink (kind of), Smut, Sounding, Spankings, belly bloating, bottom!apollo, degradation kink, gagging, sexy santa dress, slight nipple play, top!Ares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Darth_Nemo/pseuds/Kinky_Darth_Nemo
Summary: Ares saves Apollo a Christmas present to open as the day comes to a close and Apollo finds out why he waited. Ares thinks his omega is rather pretty in a Santa Dress, all tied up for him in Christmas ribbon.
Relationships: Apollo/Ares, Ares/Apollo
Series: Omega!Apollo and his Alpha!Ares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> *tips santa hat* m'readers *gets curbstomped into super hell*  
> okay look i was horny and i stayed up til 3 am writing this for you fuckers so you could get it on christmas  
> merry christmas you fucking rapscallions

Apollo sighed relieved when they finally got the kids to sleep after a long day of opening presents and participating in festivities (even though they were technically Greek gods, it was still fun to open presents), smiling and leaning back against his alpha, purring lightly as Ares started nosing his mate mark.

“You know,” Ares rumbled nonchalantly, nipping softly at Apollo’s mating bond and reveling in the small gasp it elicited from the omega. “You still have a present to open up, baby.”

Apollo frowned in thought and checked real quick before raising his eyebrow at Ares. “There’s nothing else there, Ares, I’m pretty sure we opened all of them.”

Ares shook his head, smirking. “No, there’s one left to open. Let me go get it for you.” He kissed Apollo, slowly and sensually moving his tongue around Apollo’s mouth and leaving him gasping for breath. “I’ll be right back.”

Apollo huffed out a soft whine when his alpha moved away and left, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, touching his lips with a soft smile. _Who knew that me going into heat in a council meeting would wind up in this?_ Apollo thought, humming to himself. He never would have anticipated Ares being the loving father that he was before they were mated, but he was so grateful. It was perfect.

“Close your eyes,” Ares called when he was getting close, smirking. Apollo cocked a brow but did as he was told, closing his eyes. “Okay, now.”

Apollo opened his eyes and his face flamed bright red. “Ares!” He hissed, before hiding his face in his hands, embarrassed. Now he saw why Ares kept it until the kids were asleep. “I-I am not wearing that!” He protested, voice coming out in a whine.

Ares cooed, not being able to help himself. His omega was adorable when he was flustered. Ares pulled Apollo close, kissing down his neck and nibbling on his collarbone. “Mhm, come on baby, don’t you wanna be a good omega for your alpha?” He sucked on Apollo’s mating bite and Apollo’s knees grew weak.

“That’s not fair,” Apollo choked out, whimpering and baring his neck so his alpha had better access to his neck. “That’s not fair, Alpha.”

Ares hummed and rubbed his hard dick against Apollo’s back. “You’d look so gorgeous,” his voice came out rough. “Look so pretty for me in that dress, omega. You’d be so good, baby doll.” Ares started rubbing Apollo’s nipples through his shirt and Apollo knew he was a goner.

“Fine,” Apollo heaved a sigh, cheeks burning. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me.” He grumbled, grabbing the dress and stalking off to the bathroom.

Ares smirked. “Good boy,” he cooed after him, getting a middle finger in return and laughing.

\--

Apollo stared down at the dress in the bathroom, cheeks burning. It was one of those Sexy Santa dresses that Ares always drooled over, but Apollo never thought that Ares would _actually_ make him wear one.

It was dark red and lined with white fluff on the bottom and top, shoulder-less and coming down to about mid ass-cheek, the neckline well below his collarbone and barely covering his nipples. It had a belt that strapped it tight, showing off all of Apollo’s curves. He tried to adjust it a bit, make it cover more, but when he pulled it down it showed his nipples and when he pulled it up his entire ass was hanging out.

Apollo gave up.

He hated his cruel, cruel, horny mate.

Apollo put on the fishnet stockings and sighed, bending down, lacing up the white heeled boots that had come with it, shivering as the cold air hit his asshole when he bent over, the dress having hiked up.

Apollo really did hate Ares. So much.

Apollo grumpily slunk out of the bathroom, crossing his arms and stepping into Ares’ line of sight, putting on his best bitch face. Ares’ eyes darkened and flashed Alpha red and he let out a growl that made Apollo start quivering and want to present for him right then and there. Apollo yelped as he was slammed against the wall, Ares shoving his knee between Apollo’s legs and kissing the omega breathless. Apollo whined, letting out aroused omega pheromones, making Ares growl and bite the omega’s mating bite, rubbing his rock hard Alpha cock against Apollo’s slicked up hole.

Just as it seemed he was about to slip in, he pulled away, making Apollo whine and pout. “Alpha,” he whimpered. “Why’d you stop?”

“You didn’t put on the hat.” Ares replied, red eyes twinkling with mirth.

“What?”

“You didn’t put on the Santa hat,” Ares struggled not to laugh at Apollo’s expression.

Apollo stared at him in disbelief and let out a displeased growl (Ares found it adorable). “I hate you. I’m getting a divorce.”

“Mother wouldn’t let you divorce me.” Apollo replied by angrily stomping to the bathroom and putting on the hat, marching out and jabbing Ares’ chest. “If you don’t knot me right this instant I swear to me I’ll rip your fucking cock off.”

Ares smirked and picked Apollo up, kneading his ass, making the omega squeak. “Gladly. I do so love it when you get demanding, omega.”

“I do so love it when you fuck me until I can’t think, Alpha mine.” Apollo hissed in reply, obviously impatient. “Hurry up.”

Ares rose an eyebrow and deliberately walked slower to his and Apollo’s shared bedroom, shutting the door and making sure it locked. They’d soundproofed the room not long after the twins had been born, gods forbid they ever hear or walk in on one of their scenes.

Ares practically threw his omega onto the bed and he climbed over him, kissing him hard and rubbing at his hole, smirking as he pulled away his finger soaked in omega slick. “Already soaked for me? What a little slut.” He smacked Apollo’s ass cheek lightly and took great pleasure in the yelp that sounded off.

Apollo whined and shoved his ass back against his hand, cheeks flushing, hole gushing slick. “Only for you,” Apollo moaned. “Only for you, Alpha, I’m your little slut.” He whimpered and shook his ass.

Ares growled and spanked his ass harder, jolting Apollo forward, the little pompom on his hat bouncing. Ares’ eyes darkened. “You look so fucking hot like this.”

“You’re weird,” Apollo complained, shoving his ass up to meet Ares’ hand for another spanking, letting out another pained moan of pleasure, eyes rolling up as he gripped the sheets, spreading his legs more and giving Ares a better view of his hole.

Ares growled and groped Apollo’s asscheeks, feeling him up. “Gods, you look so fucking gorgeous,” he growled. “All wet and needy for me. You’re such a little bitch, baby doll, your Alpha’s little bitch. Isn’t that right?” He spanked Apollo again, hard, making Apollo jolt forward and let out a choked off cry.

“Yes!” Apollo whined, rutting against the bed desperately, gripping at the sheets, precum leaking out of his hard dick and staining the sheets, slick staining his thighs and the stockings. “Alpha’s little bitch!” He moaned, shoving his ass up desperately to meet another one of Ares’ spankings, jolting forward and crying out, mewling needily.

Ares groaned and rubbed his dick against Apollo’s hole, making the omega let out a sob of pleasure, clawing at the sheets. “Gods, your so fucking needy. So needy for your Alpha’s cock. You want to be filled up, little omega? You want your Alpha’s knot as a present?” Ares teased Apollo by slipping in his throbbing cock head momentarily and pulling out, making the poor omega let out an agonized whine.

“Yes!” Apollo cried and rocked back against Ares desperately, trying to fuck back onto his cock, to be filled up. “Fill me up, Alpha! Wreck my omega ass! Mark me up like the little omega bitch I am- just- please Alpha, please!” Apollo begged, his dress slipping down a little bit a little bit at Apollo’s movements, just enough to catch a peep of his hard nipples.

Ares growled, his self-control snapping, his canines popping out. He slammed in harshly, all at once, the force of it slamming Apollo forward, biting down hard on Apollo’s mate mark, making the omega let out a pretty, broken little sob. Ares smirked. “Already crying for me, omega? We just got started. Dirty slut.” Apollo’s stomach bulged where the alpha’s cock was, Ares was so big.

Apollo let out a whimper and tried to shove back against him. “Please, alpha,” Apollo gasped out. “Give me my Christmas present. I want your knot,” Apollo begged prettily.

Ares growled and started fucking him, slamming into Apollo, the omega sobbing and screaming below him, wailing for his alpha. Ares grinned viciously and went faster, the bed creaking below them. Ares could see his dick moving in and out of Apollo by the bump in his abdomen, and somehow that made him want to rearrange the omega’s insides even more.

Ares sped up, viciously pounding into the omega, slamming him back against him, growling and biting down on him again. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this, impaled on my cock, moaning and screaming for me.”

Apollo moaned, crying out for his Alpha, wailing. “G-Gods! A-Alpha! R-Right there! Right there Alpha!” He babbled, already melting into omega mush.

Ares grinned and started ramming into Apollo’s prostate, thoroughly abusing the bundle of nerves. “You like that, bitch? You want me to fuck you dumb? You want me to pound into your ass so hard I break the damn bed? You want me to knot you and pump you full of seed while our pups sleep only a few rooms away? Huh? You want my seed, omega? You want me to fuck you full of pups again?” Ares purred, fucking Apollo so hard the bed slammed into the wall.

Apollo sobbed, crying and clawing out at the sheets, screaming so loud his voice broke. “O-Oh gods!” He wailed out. “A-Alpha! A-Alpha! G-Give me your seed!” His voice broke again, sobbing. “F-Fuck me full of pups ag-gain, Alpha!” He screamed, begging.

Ares growled and let out a roar, biting down on Apollo so hard skin broke and he started bleeding. Ares lapped up the blood. “You whined and bitched about the Santa outfit, but you fucking like it. You like it when your alpha tells your slutty ass what to wear.” He rammed into Apollo as far as he could go, Apollo’s stomach protruding, starting to grind against him. “Don’t you, bitch?”

Apollo sobbed and tried to weakly grind back against him, limp, brain mushy. He wanted nothing but his alphas knot and he only answered when Ares growled and spanked him. “Don’t you, bitch!?”

“Yes, Alpha!” Apollo sobbed. “L-Love it when you o-order me ar-round and m-make me feel pretty.”

Ares rubbed the bump caused by his alpha cock, jerking his hips and smirking at the desperate cry he got. “Yeah? You look so fucking pretty like this, all red-faced and dressed up for me and full of my cock. You always look so gorgeous when you’re full of my cock-“ Ares hummed, nibbling on the place where he’d bitten and lazily thrusting a few times, the broken whines he got his lifeblood. “-As a matter of fact, I could just stuff you full of it over and over and never get tired of your slicked up slutty little ass.”

Apollo moaned and let out a desperate sob. “P-Please, Alpha.”

“Please what?” Ares smirked, growling it into Apollo’s ear. “I wanna hear you say it, slut.”

Apollo howled as Ares thrusted and hit his already abused prostate once more. “PLEASE, ALPHA!” He screamed. “I WANNA CUM ON YOUR KNOT!” He begged, shredding up their pillows with his nails.

Ares smirked. “Good omega.” He started an abusive pace, fucking into Apollo so hard he was surprised the bed didn’t actually break.

Thank the gods- or Hephaestus rather- for his reinforced bedframes. Ares suspected Hephaestus knew what they’d be doing. Well, Ares did knot and claim Apollo in front of all of Olympus.

His knot started catching on Apollo’s rim, making the omega mewl and let out another high pitched moan, keening. “Alpha, please!”

“Shh, baby,” Ares grunted, shoving his knot in finally and thrusting as deep as he could go and smirking as he saw Apollo’s belly contort, bottoming out and fully knotting the omega, pumping his cum into the omega and stretching him wide. Apollo came, letting out a cry for his alpha and cumming hard, collapsing and slumping against Ares, the alpha the only thing holding the thoroughly spent omega up.

Ares smirked and laid on top of Apollo, being careful not to crush him, feeling his nipples up. “I think this Santa dress was a great investment, all in all.”

“I hate you,” Apollo complained. “You j u s t knotted me in this stupid thing, now you’re feeling my nipples up?” Despite his complaints, Ares could see his dick twitch in interest and Ares smirked.

Ares hummed and started mouthing at his neck. “While that may be so, I do still have another thing in mind for tonight… if you’re up to it, that is.”

Apollo grumbled in thought and sighed, pouting. “What did you have in mind, alpha?”

Ares rumbled, pleased, giving Apollo’s ass a light smack. “I was thinking you would make a rather pretty present.”

Apollo went silent at that and after a little bit, realization struck. “Oh gods.” Apollo’s dick twitched to full hardness. “That is _so_ cheating.”

“You love me, baby doll.”

“I love your thick, long, hard alpha cock. And perhaps the irritating god attached to it just a little bit.”

“Good enough.”

“Hmph.”

They waited for Ares’ knot to deflate. It did, and Ares slowly and carefully pulled out, quickly shoving an extremely wide buttplug up Apollo’s hole to keep the cum in, making Apollo roll his eyes. Ares harrumphed and smacked his ass again. “Don’t want you to waste your present.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I love it when you use big fancy words. It’s hot.”

“Onomatopoeia.”

“I’m so hard.” Ares rolled his eyes and went to go get the toys he was planning on using on Apollo.

Apollo giggled after him. “I know, I’m the _epitome_ of sexy.”

“No, stop!” Ares snorted, picking out the things and walking back. “I’ll pop my knot and waste it.”

Apollo growled at that. “No. My knot. You better not waste that shit. I’ll chop it the fuck off.”

Ares blinked at the sudden change and groaned, kissing him. “Gods, I love you so fucking much.”

“Damn right you do,” Apollo muttered. “Now hurry up.”

Ares huffed and slowly and carefully started tying Apollo up with pretty red ribbon, the ribbon standing out against his skin and going well with him. Ares slowly wound the ribbon back and forth between Apollo’s arms, tying a big pretty red bow at his wrists. He then started slowly wrapping his torso up, and then his legs, rendering Apollo unable to move.

Ares growled and kissed Apollo. “My pretty present.”

Apollo panted after Ares withdrew. “Your pretty present.”

Ares flicked the pompom on his Santa hat again. “My pretty, slutty present.” He hummed and stroked himself, lubing up his dick. “Can my pretty, slutty present suck it’s alpha’s cock?”

Apollo groaned and opened his mouth, panting, eyes lidded. “Yes, Alpha-“ He was cut off with a light slap to his ass.

“I almost forgot,” Ares said, grinning that vicious grin. “Presents don’t talk. They just sit there and look pretty.”

Apollo glared at him and moved to speak but at Ares’ warning look he shut up and kept his mouth open obediently, discreetly rubbing his legs together (or what he hoped was discreet).

Ares tutted. “Bad little omega,” he hummed, making Apollo whine. “Presents don’t get to cum either. They sit still and look pretty for their owners until they get torn open and enjoyed.” Ares’ eyes glinted and he pulled out a sounding instrument, striped red and white like a damn candy cane and slowly pushing it into Apollo’s dick, making the omega let out a whimper and start to protest before being spanked again. “Good presents don’t talk,” Ares warned. “Bad presents don’t get to cum at all.”

Apollo shut up. “Thought so.” Ares slowly pushed into Apollo’s mouth, stretching the omega’s mouth around his cock. Apollo whimpered around him helplessly, unable to move much.. or.. at all. Ares smiled down at him and slowly started thrusting into Apollo’s mouth, fucking his throat. “Good boy,” he cooed. “Good omega. You’re being such a good present for me.”

Apollo moaned around Ares’ cock, tears starting to well up in his eyes as Ares fucked his mouth harder, his moans sending vibrations up Ares’ dick. Ares groaned and shoved himself deeper, his cock hitting the back of Apollo’s throat, making the omega gag a little bit. Despite his thousands of years of dick-sucking practice, Ares’ cock always made him choke a little bit.

Ares fucked Apollo’s mouth, moving to pull his hair and remembering the Santa hat and instead gripping Apollo’s shoulders, slamming into Apollo’s throat and thoroughly enjoying the muffled whimpers, moans, and mewls Apollo was making because of him.

Tears started leaking out of Apollo’s eyes, running down his cheeks and dripping down his chin and falling onto the dress Ares had made him wear. Ares groaned and grabbed the back of Apollo’s neck, forcing him closer, fucking his throat harder and choking the omega on his cock. “Fuck, I love it when you cry for me.” He growled.

Eventually, Ares’ knot started catching. Ares grunted and forced it past Apollo’s lips, knotting the omega’s mouth, cumming down Apollo’s throat. Apollo gagged and spasmed around Ares’ cock, letting out a muffled sob. Ares held him fast and forced him still. Apollo swallowed his cum, the knot puffing his cheeks out and stretching his lips wide (and wasn’t _that_ a pretty sight as well) and almost collapsed, but Ares held him up.

“Come on, baby doll,” Ares praised. “You’re doing so well. Such a good present for your alpha. Can you stay still just a little while longer while my knot deflates, omega?” Apollo whined softly but nodded as best he could while he was tied up with ribbon and with Ares’ knot still in his mouth. Slowly but surely, Ares’ knot deflated, and he pulled out of Apollo’s mouth.

Ares peppered Apollo’s face with kisses. “Good omega. Pretty present.” Apollo started purring, glowing softly. Ares hummed and fingered the ribbon that still tied him up, getting an idea. “If I help you up and bend you over something, omega, do you think you could stand being eaten out?” Ares hummed, kissing his cheeks, regarding Apollo’s still hard, leaking cock.

Apollo let out a whine, slurring out. “Y-Yes Alpha. P-Please Alpha.” His words were slurred together and his eyes were glassy and Ares knew that his omega was struggling to talk.

Ares smiled, letting it slide that presents weren’t supposed to talk. “Good boy. Such a wonderful Christmas present for me. You think you can be gagged so soon after I knotted your lips, omega?”

Apollo nodded eagerly and whimpered softly as Ares bought out a gag, striped red and white like a candy cane, just like the sounding instrument. He opened his mouth and let Ares put the gag in, strapping it in. Ares adjusted Apollo’s Santa Hat and adjusted the ribbons and dress a bit for him and kissed his cheek. “Good. So good for me.”

Ares then took Apollo into his arms, carefully maneuvering him as to not mess up the ribbons too badly to where he was bent over the bed, propped up by a pillow. Ares spread Apollo’s cheeks and pulled out the buttplug, groaning at the scent of his omega’s slick and his own cum. “You smell so fucking good,” he rumbled before diving right in.

Ares licked at Apollo’s thighs first, before licking over his hole, sticking his tongue and moaning at the taste of his omega’s slick mixed with his seed, growling and shoving his tongue in, eating his omega out vigorously.

Apollo yelped and whimpered as he was eaten out, his ass being kneaded by Ares. He panted, eyes rolling up, moaning into the gag and trying to stay quiet and be a good present, a good omega for his alpha. He wanted to be good. His dick twitched whenever Ares said he smelled or tasted good and Apollo cursed the damn sounding instrument up his dick hole.

Ares started fondling his omega’s balls, taking note of the yelp and whine. He grinned. “Hush hush, bitch. Presents aren’t supposed to make noise.” He smirked and licked at Apollo’s inside, groaning. “Good fucking gods, you taste so fucking good.”

Apollo mewled into the gag, nearly immediately forgetting the bit about presents needing to be silent. He rocked his hips back and forth slightly, moaning and wanting to be filled. Ares’ tongue wasn’t enough.

Ares eventually caught on and pulled back, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips. “You want to be knotted? Again?” He asked in disbelief. Normally he didn’t get to knot Apollo’s ass more than once if Apollo wasn’t in heat. He grinned like a shark when Apollo nodded in consent and stood, lining up and pushing right on in. “Gods, this is the best damn present I think I’ve ever gotten.”

Apollo whined and pushed back against Ares’ cock, his stomach contorting once again when Ares bottomed out. He mewled needily, trying to urge Ares to get the fuck on with it.

Ares tutted. “Still so needy. Such a needy bitch, even now, tied up like a perfect little present for me and wearing the clothes your alpha picked out for you. Mhm, I should just keep you tied up like this, gagged and stuffed full of cock. Is that what you want? You wanna be my little fuckdoll?”

Apollo let out an agonized groan, dick twitching painfully, orgasming hard, dry. He cried into the gag and twitched, shuddering around Ares’ cock, mewling again.

Ares rose an eyebrow and cooed. “Cute. My little omega came just from his alpha’s dirty talk. Little fucking slut. I really should just collar you and keep you on my cock.” He started fucking Apollo, slowly and sporadically at first but sooner or later speeding up and pounding into Apollo’s already wrecked ass and pretty much broken prostate.

Apollo sobbed into the gag, unable to do anything but lay there and take it, twitching and slumping as Ares pounding into his ass, craving release and his alpha’s knot. “Look at you,” Ares growled, ramming into his prostate especially hard and smiling sadistically at the pained cry it drew from Apollo. “All helpless and tied up like a little slutty bitch. You’d let your alpha do anything to you for his cock, huh?”

Apollo cried out in reply, moaning whorishly, not even able to move anymore, the only thing keeping his hips up being Ares’ strong hands, gripping hard enough to leave bruises. “That’s fucking right,” Ares growled. “You’d let me do anything to you, and you’d fucking like it.” Ares spanked him.

Ares continued fucking Apollo, using Apollo’s hole thoroughly, his abdomen expanding around him, Apollo’s walls no longer gripping him as they were no longer loose. “Slut,” Ares growled. “Such a slut for your alpha’s cock. I loosened you up nice, didn’t I? I could probably just slip right on in there even if you weren’t slicked up. But you’re such a little bitch that you slick up at anything your alpha does, hm?”

Apollo was crying into the gag, mewling and spasming around Ares as he fucked the second knot into Apollo, shoving all the way in and knotting him again, pumping more seed into the limp, used omega beneath him, making the omega’s belly bloat.

Ares growled at that and settled his hands on the omega’s stomach. “Filled you up nice,” he purred, pleased. “Fucked into you good for a present. You look pregnant again,” he growled, nosing Apollo’s mating bite. “My cock’s big enough that it fills your stomach, anyway.”

Ares’ knot deflated, and Ares slowly pulled out, thoroughly appreciating the picture before him. Apollo was bent over their bed, twitching weakly, his stomach bloated with his alpha’s cum, his hole spread wide and leaking said alpha’s cum, tied up in pretty ribbon and wearing a Santa Dress like a good omega because his alpha told him too.

Ares groaned pleased and grabbed an even wider buttplug, this one with a red jewel at the base, shoving it up Apollo and pulling him around, kissing the thoroughly fucked out omega. “Mhm, you like your Christmas present, babe?” He took out the gag and went to untie Apollo but the omega stopped him.

“No!” When Ares rose an eyebrow the omega flushed and stammered. “I… j-just for a bit more?” He slurred pleadingly, giving his alpha wide eyes. “I-I like feeling p-pretty for you, alpha…”

Ares cooed and pulled his omega close. “You’re so pretty,” Ares assured. “You’re always pretty, but you look absolutely gorgeous wrecked for me like this, sweetheart.” He assured.

Apollo let out a pleased purr at that, snuggling into Ares. Ares chuckled and took off the Santa Hat so he could play with Apollo’s hair, like the omega so loved. The omega purred louder, starting to glow brightly.

Ares smiled. “You know, I really do think that the Santa Dress was a great investment.” He joked.

Apollo scowled and nipped at him since his arms were still tied. “Shaddup and cuddle,” he whined. “And enjoy your omega as a present, you’ll never get this again.”

Ares smirked. “Well, perhaps not, but next year we could do you as an elf and me as Santa-“

Apollo bit him. “I’ll die first.”

“You’re immortal.”

“Precisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://solar--serenity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
